Under the Crescent Moon
by Rambling Naiad
Summary: He forgot his past during a mission. Six years later, with the help of his friends, he remembers the life he forgot and decides to return to his love. ::one-shot::


Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon 

Well this is my first one-shot. I believe it is pretty good but a lot of it probably came from reading other good stories. I tried to make it different though so I hope no one thinks it same-old same-old. I love those stories that end with a sad ending so I am warning you now.

I actually got the idea for this story from the cartoon show Futurma. I was watching it on Adult Swim a few weeks ago and they played an episode that actually made me cry at the end. (It was so sad). This one-shot can no way compare to the angst in that Futurma episode but I felt the need to write it so here it is. 

Thanks SilverCaladan for being my beta reader! ^^

This is an AU fic. Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi were fighting at the same time that the Eve Wars in the Gundam Universe were happening in this fic [I think I get this idea from some old fanfic story I read along time ago – basically Japan was isolated and didn't talk about the eve wars and the colonies and kept with the AD times]. There are a lot of flashbacks (italics) and is completely Heero/Usagi focused [to warn you haters out there. Lol]. Enjoy! 

**Under the Crescent Moon **

_~a one-shot by Naiad_~

He turned on the floor lights and headed towards his cubicle; always the first to arrive at his workplace and the last to leave at night. Not that he accomplished much at work, there wasn't much to do, but he always felt the need to be there first and leave last. Now he knew that this need had something to do with his past, but even before he could remember why, he had done it. Perhaps it was because old habits die hard.

Reaching his cubicle, he sat down, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes. Turning on his laptop, he glanced around his bare area- another habit from his past. On his desk though was a single framed picture. Rashid had forced him and his four friends to take it after the Mariemeia incident. Just a few months ago Quatre had just given it to him and it had been sitting on his desk ever since then. The picture contained a smiley Duo, a peaceful Quatre, an annoyed Wufei and a contented Trowa, and himself, looking as impassive as ever.

His mind began to wander; remembering the past. He had been trained to be a soldier. Live and die by the laws of war, and he would have died had medical science not been so advanced. Suppressing a shudder as he recalled the fear he felt when he awoke up in a bleak white room and could not even recall his name. No one had been there to greet him and no one knew who he was. The nurses told him that he had been in a major battle and had sustained many injuries. They said that luck had a part in his survival. 

He had laid there for many months, until he was finally able to leave. Due though to their being no records of whom he was and where he lived, he was sent to live in a homeless shelter. There, the people had set him up with this dead-end job that he contained to work at even now. After a few months working there, he had been able rent his own apartment and leave the shelter. It was a very plain apartment with few mementos or items, but it was his home.

His face was still glazed over, lost in his memories, but his eyes seemed almost to be staring at the braided-hair boy in the picture. Duo. Duo had been the one who had found him and where he lived eight months ago. He had been the one that snuck up on him while walking home one day and took him to Quatre's mansion. During the next few weeks, Duo was the one who tried to make him remember who he was and what his past was. And finally… finally he had remembered. He was Heero - An ex-gundam pilot.

Every weekend Quatre would send for him to visit. Spending the weekend there, Heero looked forward to being there and away from his dull job and colony.

Heero blinked and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he took out the picture of a girl with her golden-haired styled unusually. About a month ago Trowa had slipped him the picture of the cheerful girl and it had taken him till yesterday to remember her name and who she was to him. Usagi.

_-- May, 1994 (AC 197)--_

_ "Rei and Luna are going to kill me," Usagi panted out and she ran towards the shrine. She had been late to school again and had to serve a dentition after school. Even though it was so boring being forced to stay after school when everyone else had left, Usagi had to admit to herself that it was fun to be remained of old time- Back when she had just met the rest of the Sailor Soldiers. She ran pasted the arcade and waved at the dirty-blonde headed boy behind the counter. He smiled and waved back. Turning the corner, Usagi gleamed because there was only three more blocks left. About to use an extra spout of energy to sprint the rest of the way, she rounded the corner and felt her self colliding into something solid and falling to the ground. _

_ Looking up, she half expected to see Mamoru looking done at her. Instead she saw a cold looking boy with unaffected Prussian-eyes on her. He didn't even offer to help her up, she angrily thought. Pushing herself off the ground, she smoothed over her shirt and brushed off the imaginary dirt. She looked back up, only to see that the boy that was about her age, was still staring at her._

_ "What?" She glared at him._

_ He blinked and then started to walk away._

_ "Hold on! You can't escape that easily." She began to tag after him. "You can't just bump into someone, not offer to help them up and then stare at them and get away with walking away so easily."_

_ "If I recall, you bumped into me," the boy spoke with dry humor._

_ Throwing her hands in the air, she glared again at the boy. This time, the boy matched back her glare. Finding it hard to look at such harsh, disturbing eyes, Usagi averted her eyes away. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."_

_ "Yuy Heero."_

_ The boy began to walk away again. Usagi had suddenly found him to be more interesting; she wanted to now why he was so emotionless and his eyes so cold. She wasn't one to just meet a person and then just let them walk away from her life. Thing for a moment, she decided to go against logic and shout after him. "Hey, do you want to play an arcade game? I'll pay."_

_ The boy turned around and shrugged. He had nothing better to do. _

_ Usagi grabbed his arm and ran back towards the arcade. Running up to the sailor V game, she inserted a few coins and showed her new friend how to play it. Dieing quite quickly, Usagi entered some more coins and pushed Heero up to the controls. "Have fun!" She smiled as he began to play. _

_ Cold, calculating eyes stared at the screen; not even noticing that the girl with a heart shaped face was staring at him, wondering what he was thinking and what his past was like. Quickly the boy beat Ami's top score and the game was over. He had finished it on his first try. _

_ Usagi could only stare dumbfounded as he turned towards her and whispered in her ear. "Too easy. Next time chose a more difficult game." And with that he walked out of the arcade. _

_-- --_

His laptop was on now. Searching the internet, his fingers pounded gracefully against the keyboard. He was doing what he did best – searching for information. Typing in her name, sites popped up. Soon, he found out where she lived.

"Good, still in Tokyo," he mumbled to himself.

Next he located the cheapest and soonest flight to Tokyo. Buying a ticket, he turned of his laptop and stood up. Grabbing his jacket and placing his laptop under his arm. He exited the floor, turning off the lights seeing that no one was there yet.

He needed to see Usagi. It would be worth seeing her again, even if he lost his job but he knew he would only be missing one day unexcused. Being one of the top employees he doubted that they would dare fire him.

Hailing for a cab, he headed towards the shuttle port. By tonight he would see her.

Arriving at the shuttle port, he hoped out and paid the fee. Glancing at his watch, he rushed into the port. Forty-five minutes till the shuttle left for Tokyo. Soon he would be with Usagi.

Patiently waiting in the check in line, he glared at many people. The woman who printed out his ticket for the shuttle worked so slow that he wanted to pull a gun on her. His glare and patient wearing out was even evident on his face. Showing his emotion so clearly was new to him and would have shocked him, had he not been in such a rush that he didn't even detect that he was doing it. Children quenched behind there mothers when they saw his irritated face turn their ways.

Running towards the gate his; he easily passed through the metal detectors, and was soon aboard the shuttle that would take him to Earth. He rested back into his seat, placing his laptop on the push down tray and closing his eyes.

_--October, 1994 (AC 197)--_

_ "Hey Heero" Usagi called out towards the boy. He turned to her, giving her a small smile that only she would notice. _

_ Ever since she offered to pay for him to play Sailor V, she had seen him around once a week. He would always look like he would be heading somewhere when she would call his name. To her, he seemed to be dropping whatever he was planning on doing just to be with her. _

_ A big grin covered her face as she crossed the scenic field towards him. "Hey! Want to sit down with me." Spontaneously grabbing his hand, she walked towards the bench that she always sat at. Now she and Heero always sat at. Sitting down, she pulled out her homework. "Mind helping me with my math homework? It is hard!" She said in her childish whiney voice._

_ Heero looked over her shoulder and smirked. "That is simple"_

_ Softly growing at him, Heero gave out a little silent laugh._

_ Her smile brightened. "You have changed a little since I meet you Heero. You don't do that annoying 'Hn' sound anymore."_

_ "Hn"_

_ "Hn back." She stuck out her tongue at him. Looking down at her math homework, she sighed. "I will never get this."_

_ "Sure you will." He started to explain the math to her and soon she understood it with a clarity that only Heero give him. _

_ Her distress face over not comprehending her homework rapidly left and she began smiling again. Turning towards Heero and kissing him on the check. "Thanks." _

_ She giggled when he just stared off into space. Baffling him with a simple kiss, she impulsively jumped up off the bench. Usagi's eyes sparkled with delight. "Would you go on a date with me Heero?" The boy stared at her for a few minutes, emotionless as ever, and Usagi began to lose her newly gained self-confidence. "You don't have too…" she trailed off, fighting an inner battle over not wanting to cry._

_ Finally Heero looked up into her eyes. He noted that she was on the verge of tears. "I would like to Usagi"_

_ Squealing and jumping with joy. "How about this Friday? We can meet each other her." The boy nodded his head and Usagi bounced around the bench some more. Excitement filled her face. _

_ Looking quickly up to the sky, she noticed that it was growing dark out and the crescent moon was coming out. Seeing that the Sailor Soldiers would already be mad at her for missing another meeting, she didn't want her parents to be mad at her for coming home late too. "Bye Heero," she squealed out as she began to run away. "See you Friday!" She quickly turned around and waved, leaving a slightly confused boy over what had just occurred. _

_-- --_

The shuttled landed and he stepped on to the soiled Earth. He had not been on Earth and felt really gravity in a long time. The popping sound in his ears was aggravating him to no end. Leaving the airport, he saw the giant skyscrapers of Tokyo off in the distance. Hopping onto a shuttle bus heading to the Juuban district of Tokyo, he sat his sore body on the chair. He really had been sitting for to long, but he didn't mind. Soon he would be with Usagi. They would sit under there bench and stare at the sky and each other. He would be happy. Happiness – that was a rarity to him. 

The bus seemed to be driving slower then normal. There was not a friendly face on the bus as everyone seemed anxious to get where they where going. The scenery passed by quickly and seemed to melt together. He closed his eyes once again.

_--February, 1995 (AC 198)--_

_ Kissing him, she saw him smile faintly. She smiled vaguely back. Oh how she loved him. He made her feel content and completed. She could stand the harsh realities of fighting, her future, and her destiny when she was with him. As long as he was by her side, she could handle the Sailor Soldiers and pretending to be with Mamoru for their intended future. _

_ The dark sky looked exquisite above them and lovers seemed to be everywhere in the large lush field, even though it was a chilly night. She pulled him like always towards the bench and sat down. _

_ In a few minutes they would leave for the movie and buy some popcorn to share. They had just had dinner at a fancy restaurant but Usagi could hear her tummy rumbling already. Heero heard it to and laughed slightly. She could never get a real decent long laugh out of him but that was just part of who he was. _

_ Sitting down, she looked up at the sky. The crescent moon beamed at them and Usagi loved its glow. Turning towards Heero, she saw him staring at her. His face was detached but his eyes held love for her. "I love you Heero," she whispered nonchalantly to him. She leaned into his body and he kissed the top of her head lightly. They sat there for a few minutes, satisfied in each other arms but then Heero's cell phone began to ring. _

_-- --_

The park was close; only a few blocks away. His foots steps pounded determined towards it. Houses surrounded him and the wind began to pick up. Leaves and papers blew everywhere. One newspaper was picked up of the group and blew directly into his face. Pulling it off him, he looked at it. It contained news of the continuing peace between nations, Relena's visit to some deprived colony, and the Preventors stopping an uprising. 

Heero glanced at the date. 

March 5, 2001. 

His heart clenched. Six years had pasted since he had last seen her, his Usagi. Life had continued on for her and she had probably moved on, forgetting about him. She didn't need him back in her life. He probably would only cause her more pain and she deserved a better guy then him. To him, she was an angle and didn't need some pitiable, lowly ex-soldier clinging to her. 

Turning around, he faced back towards the airport and away from the park. With every pounding step, he felt like his heart was going to break. Repeating over and over in his head the fact that six years had past by and that she would be better with out him, he tried to convince himself that what he was doing was for the best. He painted a picture of her life now in his head. She would be living life to the fullest with her friends and some new boyfriend. She didn't need him. He didn't even understand why he had decided to come to Tokyo so unpredictably and rashly. It was a stupid idea to try to see someone from so long ago in his past. 

For the second time in his life, Heero wanted to cry. 

Hours past slowly but before he knew it he was back home and packing to visit Quatre's mansion for the rest of the weekend. 

He would have to move on with his life too. 

_--February, 1995 (AC 198)--_

_ Pulling away from her, he stood up and answered the cell phone. "Heero here," he spoke in his usually monotone. For the next minutes all Usagi heard was the occasional "Hn" and just before hanging up, "I will be right there." Ending the call, Usagi felt like bile was going to go up her throat. Dread filled her body. _

_ He turned towards Usagi. "I have to leave. The Preventors need me." _

_ Usagi just stared at him; the bad ominous feeling filled her being. This wasn't the first time he had to go on a mission, in fact she had let him leave two times before without a second though, but this time she felt like something bad was going to happen. "Don't go," she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her good-bye. _

_ He kissed her on the lips. It was a soft kiss filled with painful emotions. Pulling away, he started to walk away. _

_ "Don't go!" she said louder this time. _

_ "I have to." was his remote reply. _

_ She whimpered, chasing after him. "Please Heero. I feel like something bad is going to happen to you, to us. Don't go." She began to cry. Tears fell from her eyes, down her checks and her body began to shiver. _

_ He pulled her into his chest and gave her a heartbreaking kiss that seemed to last forever. Forcing himself to break away, he stared at the girl he loved. "Stay here. I will return for you as soon as I can." _

_ Weakly nodding her head, she headed back towards the bench and sat down. She knew that she could never convince him to stay and not go where duty called him._

_ Heero began to walk away again. "I love you!" she cried after him, sorrow clearly in the shouted words. _

_ She closed her eyes, trying to block out the bed feeling and stop her tears. _

_ Never would she see his distraught face trying to hold back his own tears. _

_ She would see him again. She knew it. He knew it. The world knew it. _

_ But she would wait forever for him to return. _

_ Soon she was faintly snoring as she slept under the gloomy crescent moon and the now dismay stars._

_-- --_

The sky was bleak as the girl crossed the barren field. The cold wind harshly bite her face and the girl pulled her coat closer to her, wishing she had worn a scarf and a hat. Her long golden pig-tailed hair swished and swayed everywhere as the wind kept blowing. Not a sound could be heard as she crossed towards the wooded area and the girl began to regret that she had decided to go out when winter was closely approaching. 

He was right, she had moved on. No longer did she follow destiny. A few days after he had left her, she had broken up with Mamoru and stopped fighting with the Sailor Soldiers. She didn't want to fight anymore and actually there was no reason to be with them since no battle had happened since she was sixteen. 

Her future was gone. Crystal Tokyo was gone. Chibiusa was gone. But she was happy. She no longer felt the strains of being someone that she did not want to be anymore. 

She had graduated from high school and spent one year in college before deciding she didn't like it and got a job. Now she was a secretary for a major company. Tomorrow evening she was going to have a date with her new boyfriend. He was her newest collection to the list of boyfriends she had since she began dating after she had graduated from high school and said good-bye to Mamoru and preparing all the time for battle.

She had changed. But something held her back. Never would she move away from Tokyo. Ever Friday night she had to visit the park she treasured. And her boyfriends never got that significant. Dating them for a few months, then leaving them and find a new handsome guy. She never dated them for long because she always hoped… always wished.

Entering the wooded area of the park, she easily found the bench facing out towards the desolate field. Sitting down in it, above her was a cloudy black sky and the murky olive grass was below. The wind blew lightly now; her hair moving only softly behind her back. 

Looking upward, the girl stared at the crescent moon that didn't shine down on her. The stars didn't twinkle at her but her blue-eyes sparkled with unshed tears. 

"Until the day you will return, I will wait for you… forever." She spoke into the wind, which was lost into the vacant field and the darken sky. 

 New moons came, years went by, new jobs were gained, friendships were broken, stars faded, and she waited. Never would he return.


End file.
